Knight in the Shiny Armor
by Racelly
Summary: "I'll be your knight in the shiny armor." A oneshot in which Steve and Tony finally find themselves opening up to each other.


_**Knight in the shiny armor**_

A/N: So, here's my first fanfic that I'm actually uploading to this site! I'm sort of nervous about it, so if you could _pleeease_ R&R, I'd be really grateful! :3

One of the things Steve Rogers would never come to understand, was how on Earth Tony Stark could get so damn _dirty_ while battling. It wasn't every time he stepped into the suit that made him Iron Man, oh no; when Stark went for a short trip or the likes of it, he would always come back impeccably neat and clean. But every time – every! Single! Time! – He went to fight in the damn suit, he would come out of it covered in sweat and dirt, clothes rumpled and wrinkled. Very much like they were now.

"Hey, Cap." Steve refrained from answering, mostly because he could sense in the other man's voice he wanted something. They were currently on one of the top floors of Stark Tower, calming down after yet another battle. It hadn't been rough, so only the two of them along with Hawkeye had been called in, but of course Tony still came out of it looking like a small child who had been out rolling in the mud.

Steve threw a quick glance at said man, and found dark chocolate brown eyes staring into his own. Tony was currently resting atop one of his luxury sofas, hands folded behind his head. His body was turned away from the captain, but he had tilted his head back and was as such able to look him straight in the eye. At the sight of the other man's gaze, he frowned.

"Cap?" Steve sighed. He couldn't ignore him now; not after Stark had seen he could hear him.

"Yes, Stark?" He inwardly winced at his own tone; he sounded… grumpy. Like he wanted nothing to do with the man. Nothing at all like he wanted to hold him, and kiss him, and… Steve stopped his train of thoughts right there, before his mind went down a path that would leave him blushing – or worse.

"I'm hungry." Tony stated. "And dirty." The captain just stared at him. Before he could think, he said the first thing that came to mind: "Okay. And?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "And what?"

"And what do you want ME to do about it?" Steve sighed. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand the genius's mind.

_Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_, that irritating voice inside him whispered. The voice that remembered everything Tony said, and did, and… Steve realized the man had said something.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" He cursed silently for slipping out of focus like that – it wasn't like him.

"I said, 'I want you to make me something so I won't be hungry any more'" Tony said nonchalantly. He looked at Steve, who – dumbfounded - looked back.

"You… want me to cook for you?" His tone was hesitant, unsure if he had heard right. Surely Tony wouldn't ask Steve to cook for him… or would he? Steve, in all honesty, didn't know. Tony could be so weird at times- but that was part of making him the man Steve loved so much.

_Loved_.

"Yes, I do believe cooking would be a sufficient way to make sure my time as hungering would end. If you do that, I'll take a shower. That way, we'll solve both my problems almost simultaneously; lovely, right?" Before Steve had the chance to come up with an answer, Tony had gotten up in one smooth motion, and walked to the bathroom. Steve helplessly stared after him, before sighing and heading towards the kitchen. He knew that if Tony didn't get what he wanted, he would be very whiny and annoying. Steve told himself that was the only reason he complied, purposely ignoring the tiny voice in his head telling him how he really, _really_, wanted to make Tony happy.

_To see you smile at only me, to see you see _me_ for whom I really am_.

It took Steve nearly twenty minutes to finish making Tony his food, finally settling on making a sandwich. He made it witch chicken and salad, and even took the time to find some olives and putting them through toothpicks at the top of the sandwich, hoping Tony would notice it. Of course, if he did, Steve would just act like it was no big deal; he didn't want Tony to get suspicious.

He walked with the plate into the living room – and found it empty. Steve frowned. Where was Tony?

"Stark?" He called out, looking around to see if the other man was hiding behind something. It would be typically Tony.

"In here, Cap!" Came the answer, somewhat muffled by a door. Steve's frown deepened when he saw which door it was; it was Tony's bedroom.

_Does he want me to come in, or what_? Steve wasn't sure, but after thinking it over, he came to the conclusion that if Tony didn't want him in there, he would have said something else, like "Be right out". Shrugging to himself, Steve went to the door and, after one final moment of hesitation, opened it and walked in.

What he saw took his breath away. Like all other rooms in Stark Tower, Tony's bedroom had giant windows covering one entire wall, giving anyone in the room a dazzling view of New York. Right now, the city was sun-drenched and glittering, giving Steve the impression of a shiny metal and diamond jewelry. The sun also stretched into the room, making the enormous king-size bed and its dark red sheets appear to be almost glowing.

That wasn't, however, what caught Steve's attention. What he couldn't tear his gaze away from from the moment he stepped into the room, was the sight of Tony standing by his window. Shirtless.

He was partly turned away from Steve, but that didn't stop Steve from seeing the stray droplets of water roll down Tony's smooth, taut stomach, glistening with light from the sundown. Neither did it stop him from seeing the Arc Reactor properly for the first time, not obscured by either clothing or armor. _It shines so brightly_, Steve thought in wonder and, in all honesty, gratefulness. Hadn't it been for Tony's genius, he wouldn't be alive now, wouldn't be there for Steve to love.

_Love_.

Steve blushed slightly, and moved his eyes up to Tony's face – only to find him staring right back. Steve could feel his blush darken at this, and could only pray that his face wouldn't catch fire.

Tony cocked his head to the side, and continued to stare at Steve.

"What took you so long?" The question completely threw Steve off; he had been sure Tony would say something to make the whole situation even worse. Of course, by asking something so typical _Tony_, he once again made the captain stand with a loss of words.

"I… uh…" Steve desperately tried to think of a reason he could say to explain the long wait, but couldn't come up with anything other than _I wanted to make sure your meal was perfect_. His eyes dropping, they settled on yet another droplet of water just as it disappeared into the soft denim of the jeans Tony was wearing. And just like that, he had come up with a viable excuse.

"I didn't want to interrupt you in your shower. You know, I figured that after the battle, you'd want to clean up properly, and so, yeah…" he trailed of somewhat awkwardly, not sure of what to say. Sighing, he put the plate on a nearby table, before starting to turn with a, "here. Enjoy." _I made it all for you_.

His hand was already at the doorknob, when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, and heard a "wait." Frowning, he turned around.

"What?" It wasn't snappy; he was actually curious as to why the man would want him in his bedroom. Sure, Tony Stark often had people in there if rumors were anything to go by, but he didn't think that he himself would qualify in any way. Tony was always snarky when it came to his team members, and more often than not he would disappear from their sight as fast as courtesy allowed, if not faster. _So why would he ask me to wait?_

Tony hastily moved his hand down to his side again. If Steve didn't know the man better, he would have thought that for a split second, he could glimpse something that looked suspiciously much like uncertainty. He soon dismissed the thought, though; while many people might show uncertainty, Tony Stark sure as hell wasn't one of them. He was always so… guarded.

"Could you please keep me company? I don't feel like being alone." Steve's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline at those words. They were quietly spoken, but the impacts behind them were enormous. _He wants me to stay, _Steve thought happily. _He actually wants me to stay! _When he answered, however, he tried to keep as straight a voice and face as he could; you never knew with Tony. While Steve loved -_ loved_ – him, he didn't put it above him to appear friendly and inviting, only to laugh and say it was all a joke.

"Sure." He looked around for a place to sit. Before he found one, however, Tony made an impatient sound and took a hold of Steve's wrist, dragging the surprised captain towards the bed. Steve, too shocked by the turn of events – not to mention the feeling of Tony's warm, strong hand on his skin – didn't even struggle as he was pushed down to sit on the edge of the bed, feeling it sink somewhat under his weight. It felt soft, and luxurious. Typically Tony; nothing at all like Steve's simple bed in his small apartment in Brooklyn.

He looked up to see Tony grab his plate, before sitting down on the bed next to Steve. He wasted no time in picking the sandwich up, and start to devour it like there was no tomorrow. Steve had to admit he was impressed; while he himself could eat tons of food, and very fast, he was nothing compared to Tony and his wolfing down food. An ability he had developed to be able to work with his projects as much as possible, Steve was certain.

It didn't take him many minutes to finish. Before long, he let out a long, content, heavy sigh, putting the empty plate with the now- clean toothpicks on the floor, under the bed. Steve was about to point out that he might forget the plate there, but changed his mind at the last moment. Tony probably didn't clean around here himself; if he did, an empty plate wouldn't need his immediate attention anyway.

"…So", Steve said, unsure of what to do now.

"So." He looked at Tony, surprised by the emotion in his voice – he sounded tired, nothing at all like his witty self. The look of him sitting there, with a distant, somewhat sad look in his deep brown eyes, made Steve's heart ache like nothing else. He just wanted to take the man into his arms, and smooth away the wrinkles on his forehead with his fingertips. Massage away the tension from his shoulders. Kiss his lips until they smiled.

_If only I dared_, he thought bitterly. _Even if I stood a chance, you'd tire of me so easily. How can I ever hope to dazzle you_?

"Thanks for staying." Steve understood he must look like a big question mark at that, because Tony hurriedly continued, "Now, I mean. You could've just left. The others probably would have." He laughed a little at that – short, humorless. "I suppose I can be pretty annoying sometimes, can't I?"

_Yeah, _Steve thought._ But you're so much more than that. You are… perfect._

He couldn't say that, though. Instead, choosing his words carefully, he simply said, "Sometimes. But I'd say the good times outweigh the bad by far." Looking up, he saw Tony smile at that – a _real_ smile. A Tony-Stark-mind-and-heart-melting-smile.

Steve knew he was starting to cross dangerous waters. If Tony was going to remain like this – so open and vulnerable and honest and _freaking wonderful_ – he didn't know how long he could go without actually making a move. He was, however, determined to do as good a job as he could.

He desperately tried to think of something to say. He was, however, still somewhat dazed by Tony's smile, and had as such trouble with forming a coherent thought. He was, luckily, saved by said man starting to speak again.

"So, Steve… How has the life in 21st century been so far?" It was an easy question, but Steve found himself at a loss of words. He stared at the other man, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, until Tony started to squirm under his gaze. "What? It was just a question."

It sure had been. But that wasn't what had surprised him.

"You… You called me Steve."

His stomach, filled with butterflies since he had stepped into Tony's bedroom, was doing back flips. His face felt like it was glowing. His mind was empty, except for the blaring fact that _TONY HAD JUST CALLED HIM STEVE_. Not Rogers. Not Captain or Cap, which were the usual names.

_Steve_.

Tony looked down, looking almost embarrassed. "Yeah. Thought I'd, you know… I mean, I…" For once, the man seemed to be at a complete loss at words. They just sat there; Tony looking at his feet, Steve staring at Tony's face, trying to read the different emotions flickering across it. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Steve opened his mouth.

"You… what?" Tony looked up at that, at those softly spoken words. He looked at Steve, into those bright Sapphire eyes, and something in his own chocolate brown seemed to change. He took a deep breath, and said, in a rushed voice, "I just… wanted to… drop the attitude. With you, I mean. I feel like I've been such an asshole, and I don't want to be, because you're you, and I don't want to be like that with you, but, but…" He trailed off, looking helplessly into Steve's eyes again.

He was met with a bright sparkle, and a grin so wide it nearly split Steve's face in two.

"You mean, like… like…" his grin lessened somewhat when he realized that Tony's mind might go down a completely different road than his own, but that still didn't stop him. _Screw it_, he thought suddenly. _The whole world can go to hell. I'm going to put all my cards on the table, or regret not saying anything forever_. He could feel that this was the perfect opportunity; he probably wouldn't be able to get this close to the other man in a million years. Before he could start, however, Tony started talking again. This time, his eyes had once more resumed staring at his feet, but Steve could se a small redness beginning to form at his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"I mean like becoming close. How close is up to you, but I would at least like to become friends, you know, if you're up for- _oof!" _He was suddenly interrupted by Steve hurling himself at him, and knocking him to lie in the middle of the bed.

Steve moved to straddle Tony's hips, hands on either side of his head, looking down at his face. And then, without giving it any second thought, he bent down and kissed him.

It was heaven. Even though his mind went blank, Steve couldn't help but notice how soft Tony's lips were, despite the fact that they always looked slightly chapped. How warm his body was beneath him, and how willingly he responded to Steve's questioning touches.

Tony immediately moved, his right hand going to cup Steve's face, the other going to rest on his back, fingers curling slightly. They both closed their eyes, willing to let the moment continue forever.

The need of oxygen became more and more pushing, however, and all too soon they found themselves pulling away, drawing in gulps of air before reconnecting their lips again, and again, and again…

Finally, they parted, resting their foreheads against each other's. Tony was the first to speak, voice a soft murmur.

"If I had known _that _would have been your reaction, I would have done that a long time ago." Steve smiled slightly, before responding, "If I had known you wanted me to, I would have done that a long time ago too." Then he took a long, steadying breath. Even though his stomach was still turning in bliss, he wasn't quite content just yet.

"So… what now?" Tony pushed him back slightly at that, so he could look into his eyes. "What do you mean, 'what now'?"

Steve looked down, a faint blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. "I mean, where do we go from here? What do you want from this?" Tony frowned slightly at that, before suddenly turning them over, taking the position Steve had been in just moments ago.

"What do _you_ want?" Looking down, Steve blushed even more. Even though he had promised himself to only speak honestly, he couldn't help but to feel embarrassed by his next words. They felt so… Old.

"I want a fairy tale. I want the romantic knight in the shining armor, and for him to come to my window on his steed. I want…" He felt his blush darken as he whispered out his final words. "… I want someone who will hold me and tell me that they love me, someone who can wipe my tears away when I'm sad or scared. I want someone who… Someone who will stay."

There was a heavy silence after that. Steve felt his eyes start to sting, knowing that he would now face the one thing worse than being rejected: First being accepted, only to be turned away because of his high demands. He was just about to crawl out from his place under Tony, when said man started to speak.

"Well, I don't have a steed, at least not as far as I'm concerned, but I _do_ have quite that shining armor, if I can say so myself." Steve looked up, eyes wide in shock, finding Tony smiling down at him.

"What? Did you think that because you actually knew what you wanted, I would run away? No", Tony said leaning down to gently press his lips to Steve's forehead in a loving gesture, "I will stay for you. Be here for you. I might not be able to do everything you wanted right away, but I'll- I'll try. For you."

Steve felt his eyes fill with tears at those gentle words, and his heart felt like bursting out of his chest because it was thumping so wildly. "You mean-"

"Yes." Tony smiled, pulling Steve up so he was sitting; now having Tony in his lap. Tony readjusted his legs on either side of Steve's hips, before reaching up to cup his face with both hands. Putting their foreheads together, he said with the happiest voice Steve had ever heard him use, "I'll be your Knight in the shiny armor."

_END_


End file.
